Archdemons and Archangels
by Shan282
Summary: They were just looking for a job. Cas was newly human and was jsut learning the ropes when the archdemon Shamsiel (sorry for using a real angel's name) barges into their lives with her mate, the presumed dead archangel, Gabriel. Warning: Will contain smut, Destiel, Sabriel, past sexual encounters between the OC angel, Gabriel and Castiel.


**AN: Hello my pretties. I feel like writing an OC angel story even though usually I hate these. This is my first _major_ OC fic and my first multi-chapter (and not crap I wrote at three in the morning or my friend Julie wrote) Supernatural fic as well. Enjoy or don't enjoy. Review or don't review. I don't care as long as someone reads it.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Prologue

"No! Please no!" The red-headed woman screamed, running from the black-eyed demon behind her. Tears streamed down her face. "Someone help! Save me!" The demon smirked, gaining on the woman. She turned her head for a second to see the man's hand come down, hitting her in the back of the head. She fell. He grinned and descended slowly towards her limp body.

"You don't know how many demons would love to be in my place sweetheart. You don't know how many of us would love to take your body. I can't wait to wear you around. This CEO is so, disgusting. You however look so, delicious." He was about to exit his current meat suit when a dark shadow covered him. He looked up to see a brunette woman glaring down at him. She was tall, her brown hair layered and ending at her shoulders. She had a face like a doll, lips plump and a beautiful dusted pink. She was sporting a black full-body spandex suit.

"You won't touch that girl," She said, her voice like angels from the heavens singing. Her shockingly blue eyes glaring daggers. "Demon filth." She snarled, a sliver blade appearing in her right hand, a blade all too familiar to the demon.

"Angel." It hissed, standing up slightly, ready to fight the heavenly being.

"Nope, that's where you're wrong sweetheart. I'm not an angel, well at least not fully." She smirked and held out her hand, palm facing the demon, a faint glow coming from it. She turned her head to the woman lying on shocked on the ground. "Close your eyes." She ordered. The woman didn't want to but when the light became too painful to look at, she shut them. Moments later, when she opened her eyes, the strange woman was gone and the man lay crumpled on the ground in front of her, his skin pale as if all the blood had been drained from it. The was a bite mark on his neck, near an artery, faint traces of pink lipstick around the bite. The woman on the floor, being a surgeon, knew the man should still be alive, even if one of his main arteries had been severed, he shouldn't have died in seconds. So why was he dead? She asked herself this question and many more like it till someone found her and called 911.

The sirens rang loudly and lights flashed as the police arrived at the scene. Officers and reporters alike ran to her, asking all sorts of questions, "What happened?" was the most popular, "How did you manage to get away?" the second.

"Th-that man," She stuttered, "He chased me. B-black eyes... he pushed me down and that woman... she..." Her voice faded.

"What woman?" A reporter asked.

"The one he called Angel." She managed before blacking out. As her eyelids fell, she saw the woman standing in the crowd, watching.

* * *

Sam walked into the motel room from outside, to see Dean teaching Cas more about being human. Dean looked up when he heard the door open. "So? You find us a case?"

"Yeah actually." Sam said to his brother. They were in Bellevue, Washington looking for cases in the area. "One in Seattle. A local surgeon was chased by a man with solid black eyes into an alley then a mysterious woman wearing all black killed him."

"And how is that a job for us. Just sounds like we have a vigilante on our hands." Dean shrugged.

"First of all, dude where did you learn the word vigilante?"

"The Amazing Spider Man. It was on TV one day."

"Ok... Secondly, the man with black eyes, who I think we can safely assume is a demon, called her and angel and then the woman held out her hand and it was glowing. The surgeon had to close her eyes, but when she opened them again the demon was dead, drained of all blood. Like all its blood was dunk, and there were pink lipstick marks around the bite."

"So what, a vamp of some sort?"

"No, she sounds like she's drinking demon blood like I used to."

Dean shuddered at the memory of his brother drinking demon blood. "So what is she then?"

"I don't know" Cas cut him off.

"She's an arc-demon."

"A what?" The brothers said in unison.

"Archdemon." Cas said, slowly this time. "They're half archangel, half demon, they drink the blood of other demons mostly." The brothers looked at each other then back at Cas.

"You know how to kill em'?" Dean asked him.

"No." Cas replied flatly. Sam sighed.

"Well this is going to be fun." He grimaced.

* * *

**AN: O.o Who is that? I seriously thought all the angels fell. And like, why did she say she wasn't a full angel? I bet she's a sexy angel *wink wink* And what's with the demon loosing all his blood? Oh fuck, do we have another Sam on our hands? God no, one demon blood addict is enough thank you very much. And aw, Dean's teaching Cassie about being a human, so cute.**

**So? What did you think? Yeah yeah I know it's short but its the damn prologue. Cut me some slack will ya? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it my darlings. R&R please. Until next time my lovely's.**


End file.
